A Quiet Sunday Drive.........YEAH RIGHT!!!!!
by Princess Serenity Usagi Chiba
Summary: um...read and review?


Author's Notes: Hola yoyo's

Author's Notes: Hola yoyo's! HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY!

Anyway, I came up with this story yesterday when my

dad was driving me to the movies to see Pearl Harbor.

hehe, my whole family agrees he drives like a

lunatic............every other day. So, I thought to

myself, Hey! I could write a fic about this.

And..........here is the fic. Oh yea, almost forgot to

tell ya, I don't own Sailormoon, or An American Tale!

I put a "quote" in here from the movie just in case

your wondering why I had to say that. :)

Clouds slowly moving in the bright blue sky. Birds

chirping. People walking in the park, or down the

sidewalks at their own leisure. This is what Sundays

are about. Relaxation. A break from the daily work

schedule. The one day in the whole busy week to just

relax! This is exactly what the citizens in Tokyo were

doing. Well, almost all of them.

"Slow down!"

"No......."

"Now!"

"Hm, let me think about it..................."

"Haruka I mean it!"

"Sshhh. I'm thinking."

"If you don't slow down this minute I swear I'm gonna

jump out of the car!"

"Michiru, you and I both know you wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

This was the argument taking place in a fast.....no

I'm sorry, speeding Blue Formula F512M. Haruka Tenou,

was, at the moment, speeding down major streets in

Tokyo with a distressed Michiru Kaioh riding shot gun.

*Vroooooooooom, rev, rev, VroooooooooooOOOOOM!"

Just then, a couple walking across the street saw the

car coming towards them at an unimaginable speed.

"AGH!" the man and woman screamed.

The man grabbed the woman's hand, and ran as fast as

he could to get out of the drivers way. Thankfully, he

made it, along with his girlfriend.

"HEY! HEY YOU! You nut! SLOW DOWN! You could've

killed us!"

However, the man's warnings went unheard to driver,

but not to the passenger riding shot gun.

"HARUKA! YOU ARE CRAZY!"

Putting on one of her most mischievous smirks, she

turned her head from the road, looked at Michiru, and

replied,"Damn Straight."

"UGH! For the love of chocolate covered ice cream,

slow down!"

"Chocolate covered ice cream? I think you've been

hanging around Odango-atama too much." Haruka chuckled

still looking at a very angry Michiru.

Michiru crossed her arms across her chest, and

"hmphed" looking back at the road only to

scream,"HARUKA LOOK OUT!"

Haruka turned her head back to the road loosing the

smirk, and hit the breaks immediately when seeing what

was in the road. The two jerked back into their seat

after the breaks were hit.

A little white fluffy bunny stared wide eyed at the

big machine with much fear in it's green eyes, and

hopped off as fast as it's chubby little fuzzy legs

let it.

"Haruka......."

Haruka sweat dropped and turned her head once again

to face Michiru. Her aqua green hair was wild,

standing up on end from fright, and some falling into

her fiery blue eyes.

"Um, hai?" she asked sweetly putting a bright smile

on her face. The smile did tremble a little mind you.

"You almost hit a bunny."

"............."

"A defenseless little fuzzy bunny"

"Ummmm, hai, I almost did. But I didn't, I stopped!

And the bunny ran off into the woods, to continue on

with it's life, and go find some juicy carrots to eat,

and go back to it's white fluffy bunny fami.........."

"Haruka,"Michiru interrupted very calmly. Too

calmly."If you don't slow down, I am NEVER getting in

the car with you AGAIN!"

"Never?"

"Never."

"You know, you should never say never. Whatever you

do. Never, oh never my friend, look on the.........."

"STOP QUOTING THAT PIGEON!"

"Okay. But you really shouldn't say nev......."

"HARUKA!"

That said, Haruka took off the break, and continued

on her nice, little drive.

An Hour Later

*screech.....thump* *screech...thump*

"Har.....*thump*.....ru....*thump*.......ka.....*thump*........."

"Hai?"

"St.............*thump*.......o........*thump*........p.........*thump........

hit.......*thump*......ting.......*thump*.......the........*thump*...........b

reaks!"........*thump*

"Michiru, whatever are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING

ABOUT!"..........*thump*

"You mean this?"Haruka asked with another smirk on

her face as she hit the breaks as hard as she could.

"AGH!".........*thump* Michiru screamed as she was,

once again, thrown forward, and then back into her

seat very roughly.

"Okay, since you asked me so nicely I'll stop."

All Haruka got was a very agitated glance from her

girlfriend.

Haruka and Michiru continued to drive around Tokyo,

and the outer skirts as well. It was late afternoon

when they finally entered Tokyo city again. The ride

hadn't been as bad as before, but still, left Michiru

with more than enough bruises on her poor back than

she needed.

As they drove up a street, the light turned red, and

all Michiru could do was say,"God help me." as Haruka

hit the breaks short sending them both flying back in

their seats.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" the

angered aqua haired girl screamed.

"Iie."

"Then why in God's name have you decided to torment

me the whole day? We were supposed to have a nice

little drive, enjoy the scenery, and relax. Demo,

iie............ Haruka wanted to get into mischief,

HARUKA wanted to aggravate the hell out of Michiru.

Well Haruka, congratulations. You've won the jackpot.

Now the million dollar question is why? Huh, I've

endured enough pain for one day, now in return, you

can answer my question, why?!"

Haruka turned her head, her short blonde hair wind

tousled, her grey-blue eyes glinting with some emotion

in them...........not the mischief Michiru had been

used to seeing in them earlier in the day.

"Cause your cute when your angry."

"................"

"By the way, did you realize that you addressed

yourself in the third person. Should I be worried?"

"........................"

"I thought so." And they continued on their drive.

However, Haruka noticed the "Crown" on the left

sidewalk, and also noticed a group of hyper active

high school girls walking along with a very tall

college man. Two of the blonde girls had a cat on

their shoulder. One black, the other white.

Slowing down, and of course, getting a couple of

honks from behind Haruka shouted,"ODANGO-ATAMA!" out

the window.

A girl with blonde hair tied up with pigtails, with

two buns on the top of her head, and the black cat on

her shoulder stopped walking with the group, and

searched for the person who dared call her that awful

nickname. When her eyes saw Haruka she jumped up,

smiled, and called back,"BAKA!"

"You guys want a ride?"

Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Mina, who was currently

carrying the white cat on her shoulder, looked

exhausted from wherever they were walking from and

were about to accept Haruka's generous offer when a

certain aggravated Sailor Neptune intervened.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE YOURSELVES! Wait, SAVE ME! Usagi-chan,

please, get me out of this car!"

The girls and Mamoru all stared at the abrupt

outburst and sweat dropped.

Mamoru was the first to recover and asked in

concern,"Michiru, are you okay?"

"Iie, I've been in hell the whole day! Haruka's been

driving like a maniac with me in the car, and I can't

take it anymore!"

"Haruka!"Usagi reprimanded putting her hands on her

hips, and narrowing her eyes that suddenly had a

punishing glint in them .

"Odango, I didn't do anything bad. I just had a

little fun."

"A little fun driving me crazy!" Michiru retorted.

Haruka looked at her wrist and announced to the

group,"Oh look at the time we gotta go. Ja ne minna!"

and sped off. The sound of tires screeching, and the

smell of burning rubber followed along with a very

frantic scream of,"HARUKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The group was left on the sidewalk, and were only

able to stare. After a moment, one had the courage to

finally talk.

"Um, was she even wearing a watch?" Ami asked.

The only response she got was a bunch of sweat drops.

The End

Author's Notes: So, did you like it? Did ya? Did ya

did ya? Huh? Can ya tell someones hyper? Anyway, I

enjoyed writing this fic. It was alot of fun! Okay, my

dad doesn't drive as bad as that, but, don't you hate

it when someone keeps hitting the breaks repeatedly?

Its so annoying! UGH! Anyway, please review, and tell

me what you thought, and how I could improve anything.

Thanks!

-Usagichiba27


End file.
